Skye's are blue
by TheFaultInTheseStars
Summary: Tris' life isn't going to plan, if it was, Tris wouldn't be pregnant and the tender young age of just 17. But, what will happen next? Fourtris fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sat in our new apartment. Not on the sofa. In the bathroom. Staring at the pregnancy test that has confirmed it. I'm pregnant. With Tobias' baby. A smile works its way onto my face when I realise what this means; I'm going to be a parent.

I walk into the kitchen and decide to make Tobias' favourite homecooked meal: Eggs and chips. I hear the door slam. "Tris I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yell. He walks into our kitchen and sees the eggs frying in the pan.

"Thanks Tris" he says, he knows I hate egg and chips.

"I have a present for you." I say, handing over the pregnancy test.

"Tris." He is in a state of shock, I can tell.

"Yes sweetie?" I reply, deciding to act oblivious to what his face is obviously telling me.

"We're having a baby?" He asks.

"We're having a baby." I confirm. He hugs me, enveloping me in his scent, I take a deep breath.

"Are you smelling me?" He asks

"Maybe." I say with a cheeky grin. I take a deep breath in once more, but I can't smell him, I panic briefly, wondering where he went, I breathe in again. Burnt eggs. "THE EGGS!" I scream and Tobias jumps into action. Putting the eggs into the bin, and pouring the fat down the sink. They were the last of the eggs.

"Pizza?" He asks.

"Pizza."

After we have eaten our pizza (stuffed crust, mmmm), we head into the bedroom. I slip on my favourite lacy silk nightie and get under the covers. "When should we tell Christina and that lot?" I wonder aloud. But I am answered by the silence. "Goodnight Tobias." I mumble, as sleep takes me to.

I have a dreamless sleep that night, but instead I wake up nauseous. I clamp my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time. I try to be quiet, as Tobias is still asleep in the next room, but despite my best efforts, Tobias still wakes up and comes running into the bathroom. I stop being sick, and look up. "Morning sickness" I say by way of explanation, I feel fine now. "I must be farther along that i thought." I mumble to myself. I make a mental note to make an appointment at the infirmary today. Suddenly I run into the bedroom, picking up my alarm clock that reads 10:29 "Crap, its Monday. I was meant to be at work an hour ago", Tobias suddenly turns pale. But we both decide to take holiday today so we can get things sorted. I decide to ring Christina. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" her familiar voice filters down the line.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Good morning to you to" She replies casually.

"You did hear me right?" I ask, baffled by her response.

"Yeah, you're pregnant. So am I" She replies.

"Could it have been the night of the party?" I ask, we were all so drunk we forgot to use protection, it's the only explanation me and Tobias could think of.

"Probably", She says, I hear a squeal "What if they're born on the same day?"

"Let's cross our fingers", I say, I'll never happen, I hear Tobias call my name, "Got to go, lets go maternity shopping tomorrow, bye" I hang up before I can hear her response. "Yes babe?" I yell down the stairs.

"I'm going to the shop, want to come?" He asks. I've made my way down the stairs by now.

"Okay." I say, grabbing my coat off the hangar.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty soon I discover what it is that I will be eating for the next 7 months.

Nutella.

"Pass the nutella" I ask Tobias. Rubbing my tiny bump.

"Okay." he grins, and passes it to me.

"You okay?" This isn't normal. I open the nutella jar and inside is a box. "Whats this?" I ask, lifting it out.

"Oh! I've been looking for that", in the fake manner that tells me he wants me to know he hasn't 'lost' it accidently. Suddenly, he gets down on one knee, and all the pieces fall into place. "I've been meaning to do this for a while actually, but I figured that there is no better time to tell you this. I love you Tris. I love you more than I love life itself, you have made me the happiest man alive and I will need all of infinity to make you just as happy. Will you give me a little infinity for me to make you happy? To make our baby happy? Will you marry me?" He asks. I'm choked up, I know there is no point trying to speak so I nod, seeing the grin that lights up Tobias face in my head before I see it with my eyes.

"Yes, yes Tobias, I will marry you." I whisper, not having enough energy left over from all the happiness to do anything else. I look up, and catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall. Then I remember that I'm meant to be shopping with Chrissie in 30 minutes. "Shopping, I say", and Tobias knows what I mean, I will only go shopping with him and Chrissie.

"She really is an unstoppable force of nature, Chrissie is." I hear him chuckle as I run into our bedroom, pulling on a red tank top, my jeans and my leather jacket. Grabbing my bag, I run out the door, only stopping to kiss my fiance on the way out.

"Love you" I call, as I run to the pit. I stop as I near the chasm, I'm not suicidal, "But Al was", A tiny voice in my head says "and it's all your fault"

"Shut up!" I command the voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Chrissie. I turn and run towards her. She blinks, dazed, and hugs me. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, lets go shopping!" she squeals,

As we enter mamas and papas she asks "How's the boyfriend?"  
"Not my boyfriend", I reply

"WHAT?! He dumped you? He gets you pregnant and dumps you?" She yells

"I wouldn't call asking to marry me dumping me…" I mumble. just loud enough for Christina to hear.

"He's your fiance?" She asks, shocked

I nod. "How's your boyfriend?" I ask

"Not my boyfriend." She replies, imitating me.

"Hows the fiance then?" I ask, knowing this was going to happen sometime soon, Will's crazy about her.

"GREAT!" She squeals.

I smile, spotting a maternity tank top, and our shopping trip begins…

In the end, I buy three black and three red tank tops, one black skater skirt, one black maxi dress and one red maxi dress, a pair of maternity jeans, a maternity leather jacket, some shoes that are meant to prevent swollen feet, a pair of headphones for when I'm in labour (eep!) and 10 pair of maternity leggings that are either red or black, all of these can stretch to full term.

When I arrive home, Tobias is cooking tea for once, from the smell it's pork chops and potatoes. "I've been thinking…" I say, Tobias jumps,

"Yeah…?"

"Maybe I should take early maternity leave." I say

"Okay." Tobias jumps at the idea. "We need to get the nursery sorted"

"Oh, about that, Zeke, Shauna, Will and Uriah want to help."

"Good, We'll need all the help we can get…"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm 5 months along with a visible bump, me and Tobias have decided not to find out the gender, but have decided on Skye for a girl and Isaac for a boy, I am on maternity leave now, and I spend all day in Chrissie's apartment, eating nutella and iceberg lettuce (not together, that's gross), talking about babies, work, our midwives, food… Food is a is a topic that comes up alot, anyway Tobias picks me up on his way home from work, either to go to the cafeteria or home, to eat tea. Then we watch One Born Every Minute or The Midwives, and go to bed. Story of my life. But today was different, I had to go to the infirmary all day for tests, a cannula, urine tests, blood pressure, e.t.c, e.t.c. "Are you planning on breastfeeding?" She asks, snapping me out of my daze and back into reality.

"I'm planning to try." I say, repeating my conversation with Tobias last night.

"Breastfeeding is good for baby's development" Probably repeating her conversation with the woman in the next room, from what I can gather, is also 5 months. The baby kicks.

"Looks like baby wants me to breastfeed to", I say, laughing, the baby kicking in my stomach the whole time. As she leaves a Tobias enters. "Hi Tobias, baby's been kicking all day." Tobias crosses the room and places his hand on my stomach, baby kicks his hand and I laugh. "We need a name for it, we can't just keep calling it baby", I say.

"Tiger" Tobias says, probably saying the first thing that comes to mind.

"Tiger it is" I laugh. Tiger kicks, laughing along with us. My phone rings and I pick it up, it's Chrissie.

"Hello?" I say.

"WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" she squeals into the phone "SETH."

"Congrats" I say

"Bye, I've got to tell the others." I don't have time to answer, the line goes dead.

"Who was that?" Tobias asks.

"Chrissie's having a boy, Seth" I reply, I'm tired, it's been a long day.

When I wake up I am in the apartment. It's day. "Tobias?" I croak. Where is he? After fumbling around, I find a note on my bedside table

_I was going to be late for work, sorry I can't look after you, call me when you wake up._

_Tobias X_

I smile and reach for the phone, but as I do, nausea twists my stomach, and I run, as best I can, to the bathroom. "Damned morning sickness." I mutter, as I reach for my toothbrush, so I can wash the disgusting sicky taste from my mouth. After brushing my teeth, I call Tobias, my fiance, father of my baby, whatever, when he picks up, I hear a sigh of relief from the end of the line.

"You're awake." He states

"I woke up about 10 minutes ago, except morning sickness just won't LEAVE ME ALONE!" I rant.

"Calm down Tris, it's bad for the baby." Tobias says, calm and collected. I take some deep breaths.

"Thanks Tobias." I half say, half breathe

"You're welcome." He replies, "I'm coming home for lunch, should I get anything?"

"Nutella", is my immediate answer, we've run out. "Can you bring me a chicken bake from greggs?", I say, after thinking about it. "And a doughnut." I chuckles on the other end of the line.

"Okay love, see you in a bit."

"Love you", I answer.

But before Tobias gets here, my stomach twinges, "Tiger." I say to myself. Another twinge. I ring Tobias, "I'm going to the infirmary, meet me there", I hang up. I briskly walk towards the infirmary, I'm running now. Finally, I'm here, "Hello?" I ask when I get to the counter. "I'm five months pregnant, and I'm getting twinges, please help me". I beg.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Cliffhanger. Please review guys, I love you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

The twinges were just Braxton Hicks **(if you don't know what they are, google them!)**, Tiger isn't coming yet, thank god! Tobias arrived here just as they were sending me out. "Is Tiger okay?" He panics.

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just Braxton Hicks", I say.

"Okay." Tobias is calm now.

"Home?" I ask,

"Home". Tobias agrees

In the end, we just eat last nights frozen dinner, and we just flop around the house until the end of the day. I decide to take a bath, because Tiger is causing me backache. Then me and Tobias go to bed.

The next day is Saturday, so Tobias has the day off. "I was thinking that I could maybe train initiates with you when Tiger is old enough." I say

"Really?" Tobias' face lights up

"Yeah", I say, smiling.

"Okay!" Tobias agrees

"Just don't tell them we're together." We'll be married by then, hopefully. We are waiting because we want Tiger at the wedding. In my arms.

"No, no", Tobias replies absentmindedly. I look over his shoulder, he's on his phone. We both indulged in iPhones, knowing that it would be frowned upon in Abnegation. Tobias is looking at the news. He frowns. "What?" I ask.

"My dad", Tobias says, almost relieved,"He's dead".

"Okay." Good, I shudder, remembering the simulation. Then I remember, my parents don't know about Tiger. Whipping my phone out my pocket, I dial their landline, Mum picks up.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Mum", I can't say anything else.

"Beatrice?!" She exclaims.

"Tris", I correct her.

"Sorry darling", She says,"Why are you calling?"

"Fancy being a grandma?" I ask. I can almost hear her eyes pop.

"Tris! Of course!" She says

"Good, 'cause in about 3 months you will be." I reply. I roll my eyes. "See you on visiting day." I say

"See you on visiting day!" She tells me. Tobias looks at me.

"You told Natalie?" he asks

"Yes, is that okay?" I'm worried now.

"I'm just glad we're not hiding Tiger from them." He says.

"Me too."

My phone vibrates. It's Chrissie,

"Wedding dress shopping. Tomorrow. At the pit at 10, okay? Bye." She hangs up. I roll my eyes. I see the clock, it's half ten at night. "I'm going to bed Tobias, night."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Tris is 9 months pregnant~**

The wedding dress has just arrived, its a beautiful cream dress, made of silk. It's strapless and has detailing on the bodice. I ask the man to put it in the back room and I stick a sign on the door warning Tobias to keep out. I ring Chrissie,

"The wedding dress has just arrived and it's so beautiful!" I exclaim, I start to cry, goddamn hormones.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Chrissie is worried now.

"Hormones", I cry

"Oh okay", she says knowingly

"Bye" I say, fine now

"Bye". She replies, and I hang up.

I feel a contraction, I've been having these for a day now but they are irregular, so I haven't told anyone yet. "Nearly Tiger, I'll see you soon."

I spend the rest of the day playing Candy Crush and Clash of Clans, texting Christina, and reading Gas and Air, this amazing midwifery blog I found on the internet, the contraction getting stronger and stronger, and closer together every hour. When Tobias arrives, he plonks himself down on the sofa, and rubs my belly, I get another contraction.

"What was that?" He felt the contraction

"Contraction", I tell him casually,"I think we need to go to the infirmary."

"Okay." He says. When we arrive he goes the office and says, "My fiancee is in labour, can we get a bed please?"

"Come this way please." The midwife asks. We follow her to a bed, "I will be back to put you on a monitor shortly okay?" She walks off.

"We're having a baby." I state,

"Yes." Tobias replies. When the midwife arrives she examines me,

"6 centimeters dilated." She tells me.

"Can I have a water birth?" I ask

"Of course honey", she goes to set up the pool. An hour later, and I am in the pool, my water have gone, and the midwife, whose name is Amy, reckons we'll meet our baby in an hour. I get out the pool so she can examine me. "10 centimeters dilated." She says,"Get back in that pool!" I jump in the pool and start pushing.

Soon the head is born, and with the next contraction we'll meet Tiger, "Push!" Amy tells me and I do. Grabbing Tiger I pull her up to my chest and laugh. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Amy asks. I look.

"Girl!" I say.

"Little baby Skye", Tobias says beside me.

I deliver the placenta in the pool, and then I get out to dry off and put some clothes on, whilst Tobias has a few minutes with his daugher, in the end, I get in the shower. When I get out, I get a text from Christina.

_Seth has been born. See you tomorrow_?_ X_

I text Christina back

_Okay, can Skye come too? X_

A few seconds later she replies

_You had the baby? What room are you in? I'm in 7_

I reply back:

_Haha, I'm in 8, see you in a few minutes?_

My phone beeps

_Okay._

**She had the baby! It's a girl, see why I spelt the title **_**Skye's**_** are blue? Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

We get to take Skye home today. I cannot wait. She is gorgeous. I have brown eyes, Tobias has green eyes, but Skye's are blue. Like the sky. Skye blue. Christina took Seth home 2 days ago. Me and Skye had to stay in the hospital because Skye wasn't feeding properly. Tobias tried to stay with us, but there was just no room in the single bed for the both of us. Other than the feeding problems, Skye is perfect, she has ten perfect fingers and turn perfect toes. We love her. Skye and Seth get on amazingly, and are already friends, they have everything in common. Even their birthday. Anyway, when we take Skye home she is instantly happy, the busy atmosphere of the hospital stressed her out and I'm convinced that's why she was hard to feed. I hand her over to Tobias, and go into the kitchen to make mine and Tobias' tea. I make a chicken casserole, wanting to eat healthily, as everything I eat gets to Skye through my milk. Tobias and I put Skye to sleep in her cot, and then we eat. We then go to bed ourselves. Several times through the night I have to get up to feed Skye, but otherwise, she sleeps pretty well for a newborn baby. Tomorrow we are going to see Christina and Seth whilst Tobias is at work. I feel bad for him, but until we can get Skye onto the bottle, I will have to stay at home, whilst Tobias goes to work. When I wake up, Tobias has already left, I dress myself in a black v-neck dress that reveals my tattoos, and some silver bullet pumps. I leave Skye in her white onsie because she seems pretty happy in it, but I put a cardigan on her and some black trainers. Throwing my own leather jacket on I put Skye in her Silver Cross buggy, and was out the door. I only live a few doors away from Chrissie, so the walk was only 5 minutes but still I enjoyed it. I look back on my life as an Abnegation and I know that wasn't happiness. This, is happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the last chapter, it was quite short. Hopefully this will be a better one!**

**~Skye is 6 months old~**

Skye's POV:

I need mama. Where is she? I start to cry, only for a few seconds though, because mama comes straight in and picks me up. I giggle. "What's wrong pretty baby?" Mama asks. But I can't talk yet so I just point at her. "Mama's here now", I smile. Mama gasps, what did I do wrong? "Tobias! She just smiled! Bring the camera!" Daddy comes running in with the camera, and nearly falls over. I laugh and daddy takes lots of pictures.

Tris' POV:

I'm laughing, but inside, the worry that has been eating away at my insides since Skye was born starts to bite harder. What if she leaves me? I couldn't bear that.

We are going over to Chrissie's for tea. "Tobias you need to get dressed, we are leaving in an hour", I tell him.

"Okay babe", Tobias calls from over his shoulder, as he walks into our room. Did he just call me babe? We are getting married in a week. I'm not surprised he has started to call me that. I pick Skye up and take her into her room, she is starting to walk but only a few steps at a time. I dress her in a blue dress that matches her eyes, and a white cardigan. I brush her short hair and put a blue bow clip in it. Kneeling down, I put her silver ballet pumps on, and she's good to go. Picking her up, I walk into our room and pull a long, black, strapless evening gown on, apply my makeup, and put my shoes on in the space of about 5 minutes.

When we arrive at Chrissie's she has laid out a baby friendly meal - macaroni cheese."Baby's really do change the way you think" I laugh. When we have eaten, Skye looks tired so I put her to sleep on the sofa. Seth goes up to bed aswell. At 10:00pm we leave, and go straight to bed. It's been a long day.

That night the same dream I've been getting since Skye was born returns.

**~Tris' dream~**

It's the day of the choosing ceremony, and Andrew Prior, my dad, is calling the names

"Skye Eaton",

Skye steps forward and takes the knife from my dad. She cuts her wrists and the blood drips into the clear water. The dream ends.

**~End of dream~**

I wake up, shock pulling me from my slumber, the dream has been the same every night, the only variation is the faction she leaves me for. Will she leave me?


	8. Chapter 8

**~Wedding day~**

Okay, so it's my wedding today. I haven't seen Tobias at all as tradition demands. I stayed at Chrissie's house last night with Skye. Right now Chrissie is getting me ready, I am already wearing my dress and she is doing my makeup and hair for me. The wedding is going to be held in the pit right out in the open, so everyone can see our love for eachother. I'm so excited. "Finished!" Chrissie announces triumphantly. Looking in the mirror I stare at this beautiful creature that Chrissie claims is me. My skin is matte and glowing, my makeup done to perfection. I move, and this unearthly being moves along with me. Laughing, I thank Chrissie. "No problem", she smiles. Skye crawls in. She smiles at me.

"Hello baby girl", I say, I kiss her forehead. "Momma's gonna become an Eaton today, like Skye" She laughs. "You ready to go Tris?" Chrissie asks. My father couldn't attend the ceremony according to abnegation rules, so Will is going to give me away. "Ready as I'll ever be" I laugh. Chrissie picks Skye up as because they are both my maids of honour and go before me. We walk to the pit where everyone is waiting. Something close to stage fright twist in the pit o my stomach. "You can do this", I mutter to myself,"You love him". Will takes my arm and we slowly walk down the aisle, behind Chrissie and Skye. Lauren and Shauna, my bridesmaids, follow behind me. Finally we get to Tobias and the vicar.

Before I know it it's time to say the binding words. "Do you, Tobias Eaton, take Tris Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do", Tobias claims

"And do you, Tris Prior, take Tobias Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do", I state.

"Then I declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the vicar says

Tobias leans forward to kiss me. Impatient, I slam forward, crushing my lips to his. All around me I hear cheers. I pull away. Tris Eaton. Sounds good to me.

Chrissie brings Skye to me. "Hi Skye", I say. She reaches forward and I take her in my arms. The rest of the day passes in a blur. Finally all the guests go home and me and Tobias take a sleeping Skye back to the flat. This, has been the best day of my life so far.

**Sorry I have been away so long, but I hope to update more frequently now that it's the summer holidays. Remember to review and like!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Skye's first birthday-**

_Tris POV_

I can't believe I have to go back to work tomorrow. Because I was ranked first I can play the system so I got one week extra maternity leave off Eric. The whole time I was talking to him he was staring at my chest. I was showing off a little extra cleavage because I was in a good mood but that still doesn't give him the right to perv on me!

Anyway it is 7:00 am and Skye hasn't woken up yet so me and Tobias are sitting in the kitchen. I am cooking a full English breakfast as Skye has started on solids. I'm really glad that she isn't a fussy eater. It just makes my life so much easier. Tomorrow I go back to work at the tattoo parlour with Tori. The next lot of initiates aren't coming for about two months but I need to start earning money. We have already covered the costs of the apartment but we need to pay for food, clothing, water, heating e.t.c, e.t.c.

I hear a crying coming from the baby monitor so I put the mushrooms and Bacon are in a bowl and head to Skye's room. "Happy birthday baby girl!" I say. She gives me one of her precious smiles. I hear Tobias enter the room. "Hello my little Skye", he says. I pick Skye out of her cot and we take her into the kitchen to open her presents. Well, present. We had bought her a giant teddy that cost us the last of our points (the dauntless currency) that were left over from our wages.

There was a knock at the door and Tobias went to get it whilst I went to the kitchen to serve up breakfast. "Tris, Chrissie and Will are here", Tobias shouts from the hallway. Good job I made enough food for two families then. "Okay!" I yell. I went into the living room and saw Skye and Seth playing together. I just knew that they were going to become best friends. And maybe more. The rest of the day passed in a blur. As we were tucking Skye into bed she said, "Love you momma and dadda" for the first time! It broke my heart a little. "I love you to baby. Night night." We carefully creeped out the room and then I said to Tobias "I want another one."

"Okay", he said.

"Really?" I was surprised

"Really." He said.

I was sure that we would conceive another child. But as the weeks passed, nothing was happening, and I began to lose hope.

**What do you guys think? Good? Leave a review if you have any story suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**divergentforlife**_**, my most frequent reviewer, if you want a the chance of winning a shoutout then just leave a review, anyways, on with the chapter**

**-Skye is 8 months old, and the newest batch of initiates have arrived!-**

_Tris POV_

"Love you Skye", I say, before we leave Chrissie's apartment.

"Love you momma and dadda", she replies in her soprano voice. I still haven't got used to that. Chrissie shuts the door and me and Tobias head down to the net where the new initiates will be jumping. Me and Tobias are training the transfers whilst Shauna and Zeke are training the dauntless-borns. When we arrive, we wait at the bottom of the net for the first jumper. Pretty soon we hear the train coming past and the screams as everyone jumps onto the building. Wait till they see their method of getting down. We hear Max's voice telling them to jump, and soon someone screams and land on the net. I help her down. "What's your name sweetie?" I ask her, "Think about it, you can change if you want",

"Soph- Sapphire, Sapphire… Mason!" She exclaims.

"First jumper - Sapphire Mason!" I announce, "What faction were you from sweetie?"

"Candor", She says. A transfer. Gutsy.

Once everyone has landed, we split them into two groups. "Dauntless borns over here!" Shouts Shauna. "And transfers over here!" Yells Tobias. I smile, remembering my first day during initiation, I'd never seen a hamburger before! Shauna and Zeke lead the Dauntless born off, leaving us and the transfers. "Right", Tobias says, "My name is Four and this is Tris and-"

"What Four like the number?" An arrogant, stuck up candor boy asks

"Yes Four like the number, anyway, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes. Me and Tris will be your instructors throughout Dauntless initiation. I'm warning you, it is hard and only 10 out of the 17 people that arrived here today will remain afterwards. 7 of you will be made factionless, doing the factions jobs for the rest of you life. Is that clear?" Tobias is in scary instructor mode again. "I will be ranked first, I bet". The same rude Candor boy boasts.

"You. What is your name?" I ask him

"Peter", he replies. I want to smack that cocky smile right off his face.

"Well, I'm sure you will be surprised, Peter, at the rankings, they aren't always what people expected them to be." I turn to smile at Tobias. And he smiles back.

"Right everyone. Follow me to the pit." Tobias says, turning on his heel to walk down the same dimly lit tunnel I walked down two years ago. I follow him "Come on!" I command.

"Why is it called the pit?" Sapphire asks me.

"You'll see", I replied. As I spoke we walked into the pit.

"Oh I get it now." She says. I smile at her. We lead them to the dorm rooms. This


	11. Chapter 11

**Nobody reviewed :( So nobody won the shoutout contest… Anyways, on with Chapter 11**

Tris POV

The next day was the first day of training, I set my alarm for 6:30, giving me enough time to jup in the shower. I quickly wash my hair with my Aussie shampoo and the deep conditioner today. Wrapping a towel around myself I run into the bedroom, throwing on my black tank top and my black shorts. Taking Skye out of her cot, I leave her in her pyjamas because she looks comfy and I throw a coat on her. I put her shoes in her little baby rucksack. "Tobias, are you ready?" I yell in the general direction of our bedroom.

"Coming love", He shouts, matieralising in the kitchen.

"Come on", I roll my eyes. I pick Skye up and we walk to Chrissie's.

"Thanks again", I say

"No problem" She replies. Kissing Skye on the head I take Tobias' hand and we run to the initiate dormitories. I walk in. "Alright wake up!" I yell. Soon I'm surrounded by the murmurs of children waking up. "Get dressed!" I shout. Soon they are all dressed, "Okay, this way follow me!"

We all troop into the training room, I see Tobias got there before me and groan. "You win." I mouth.

"Today", Tobias shouts,"We will be learning how to shoot a gun".

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time", I explain.

"Everybody get a gun off the table", Tobias shouts. There is a mad rush as everybody tries to get to the table first. "Stop it!" I command. I walk over to the table. "Okay, seeing as you can't do this in a civilized manner, you will have to form an orderly queue in front of me for your gun," I say. "And whilst you're at it, say your name when you come to get the gun."

Everyone forms a queue, at the front is a slender girl who is nearly my height, she has platinum blonde hair waist legnth, with a full fringe, cut into layers at the back. I see she made the most of her time yesterday and she got a tattoo, which I can see poking out of the top of her black v-neck t-shirt. She is also wearing leggings and black dauntless trainers. "Rebekah, but call me Bex". I hand her the gun.

The next person is a boy, fairly average in stature, but every inch of his body is covered in muscles. I wouldn't be surprised if his black crew neck t-shirt was masking a six-pack to be honest. He wears black stretchy leggings and black plimpsols "Alwyn, call me Al". I feel like I've been punched. Dazed, I hand him the gun

Next in line is Sophie Mason, the first jumper. She has raven black hair that swishes in waves to her waist, and her skin is very fair, she wears a black jumpsuit and has no shoes on. "Sophie", she says. I hand her the gun.

Behind Sophie is Peter, trying to act as if he owned the place. His black T-shirt went well with his tanned skin. "Peter", he sneers.

"If you ever to talk to me like that again I will use you as target practice." I hand him the gun.

Behind him are two twins, identical. They both have spiky black hair and wear black crew neck t-shirts and standard dauntless training trousers. The only difference between two was that one was taller and one was slightly smaller. "Jasper" The tall one says, I hand him the gun.

"Joseph", The slightly smaller one says, I hand him a gun.

After the twins is a fairly tall girl who has postbox red hair, That is tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She has piercing green eyes which are lined with black, a button nose and bright red mouth. She wears a black tank top with a leather jacket over it and a black mini-skirt and black tights. "Sarabeth, call me Beth." I smile and hand her a gun.

Everyone chooses a target and watches as Tobias demonstrates how to shoot the guns. I smile a little, remembering when he was showing me, just two years ago now. Soon the sound of gunshots fill the air. I walk over to Beth. She just got it in the middle "Nice shot Beth", I smile and raise my gun to shoot it in the middle as a demonstration and she sees my ring "Who's the lucky guy?" She asks. Shoot. I panic briefly, but instead of my mouth forming words I just raise a finger to my lips and walk off. Smooth. As I walk over to Tobias my phone starts to ring, it's Chrissie. I pick up and put the phone to my ear.

"Chrissie? What's up? Is Skye okay?" I question

"Skye has got a bug, she's been sick quite a few times but I was wondering if she could possibly have lunch with you? It might cheer her up." Chrissie replies. I take a deep breath in. I didn't want the initiates to know about me and Tobias but I care more about our daughter."I'm on my way, she can have lunch with us in the cafetieria today." I hang up on her and walk over too Tobias

"Skye is sick so she is going to eat with us today," I tell him

"But the initiates will find out-" Tobias begins

"I don't care. I don't want to find out but if it means that Skye is miserable if we try to hide it then I don't care," I snap.

"You're right. Sorry Tris," Tobias apologises. Suddenly I feel guilty.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay," Tobias replies. I want to kiss him but not in front of the initiates. I don't want to push my luck.

Tobias PoV

"Alright initiates!" I yell, I have to yell over the sound of guns firing. "Tris is leaving early but do not ask why. Ten more minutes until lunch! You may continue."

Tris PoV

I knock on Chrissie's door, waiting impatiently for it to open. Finally, after what seems like forever, Chrissie opens it. "Sorry Skye was being sick again", she apologises.

"Oh thats okay", I reply as I step in.

"Mama!" Skye says weakly.

"Oh baby", I say walking over to her. I place my hand to her forhead, its burning hot. "You wanna have lunch with mama today Skye?" She smiles and nods weakly. I pick her and we begin to walk to the cafeteiria. By the time I get there, Tobias and the initiates are already sat down so I go and sit next Tobias. "Oh hey Tris!" He's startled. "How's Skye?" Skye had fallen asleep in my arms on my way to the cafe. "Not good", I reply. "I might have to take the day off to go to the infirmary."

"Thats okay", Tobias says and leans down to kiss me on the head. I laugh and turn around and see all the initiates staring at me. "Oh crap…"

**Well, I am very, very, very, very, very, very sorry about how late this chapter is, more to come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tris PoV

All the initiates were staring at us. I look around, and I see Beth winking at me. I shake my head and laugh. They know now, at least we don't have to hide it from them anymore. I see Tobias smirking, momentarily I am confused, and then he leans down to kiss me on the lips. I can hear whistles and catcalls. Now it's the trainers turn to gape.

Skye PoV

I wake up to the sound of whistling and clapping. I am annoyed for a minute then all of a sudden I feel sick. Oh no. "Mama…" I manage to get out before I open my mouth and I'm sick all over her.

Tris PoV

Skye starts to cry. I rock her gently murmuring to her. I hear Peter snigger. Tobias walks over to the initiate table and once I've cleaned up the sick I pick Skye up and run to the infirmary. When I get to the reception I beg for an appointment with the doctor. "Okay, I'll see what I can do", the receptionist says. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Tris!" I hear a yell from behind me. Tobias.

"Where are the initiates-" I begin

"I gave them some free time, right after putting Peter in his place of course", he says, smirking.

"What did you-" I am cut off my Tobias kissing me straight on the lips. As I start to get a little too carried away, someone calls.

"Mrs Eaton?"

"We finish this tonight", I mutter to Tobias. I pick Skye up and walk to the doctors room.

"Take a seat please, my name is Dr Scott", says a good looking man with dark skin and some stubble. He looks me up and down, lingering slightly too long on my chest. I shift slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

After Dr Scott has examined Skye, he come to the conclusion that it's just a 24 hour bug.

"Um, whilst we're here can we do an ultrasound?" I ask Dr Scott.

"Yes, sure, follow me", we follow him to a room.

"Can you just lie on the bed please so I can have a look at you", he says, I hear the double meaning in his words, obviously Tobias does to, because he growls softly under his breath.

Once he has put a clear jelly all over my stomach, he rolls a stick thing around until he gets an image on the screen.

"Mr and Mrs Eaton…"


	13. Chapter 13

"_Mr and Mrs Eaton…"_

**Tris PoV**

"There's nothing there." He states blankly.

"Oh", I act indifferent, but inside the anger and disappointment wells up and threatens to spill over. "I guess we'll go then", I grab my coat and pick Skye up, rushing outside. "What's wrong mama? Was there no baby?" Skye asks me.

"No baby", I reply numbly. I hear the sound of footsteps, and I turn round to see Tobias running towards me. "Tris I'm-" He begins.

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go home", I tell him, kissing him on the cheek.

When we get home I can't be bothered to cook so we order pizza. Once we have settled Skye down we decide to try again for this baby.

**I'm sorry this is only a short chapter but I felt bad about leaving you all on a cliffhanger!**

**Don't worry, I do have something planned!**


End file.
